Anne I
Anne I, ''Impératrice-Régnante de Grandocéan ''(Anne Marie Emmanuelle, Spanish: Ana María Manuela, Portuguese: Ána María Manuela, ''Italian: ''Anna Maria Emanuela ; 8th June, 1695 - Present) is the current Souverain de Gandocean and is the youngest ruler to inherit the throne since her great-great-grandfather, whom inherited at the age of 14. In 1708 she succeeded her grandfather, Louis VII Philippe as Impératrice-Régnante de Grandocéan, Reine-Régnante de France, Princesse-Electrice de Bavière et Duchesse-Régnante de Bretagne. She is related to nearly every European royal family and is known as 'the Young' or 'the Cruel' in most of her land. At age 13 she married the Prince-Électeur de Bavière in an attempt to form an alliance in the War of Flanders. Born to Louis and Anne, Dauphin et Dauphine de Viennois, (Or, Prince et Princesse de La Couronne.) she had a rich Ancestry filled with both famous and infamous characters. Swiss, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, German, Castillian and Aragonese Royalty had filled her blood. She is also a descendant to the infamous Tudor Dynasty (Paternally) before it died out in 1603. Biography Birth After weeks of staying in a secluded room, the Castillian Dauphine had finally gone into labor. Something that seemed so simple, could not go any worse. Initially, the Dauphine had complained of terrible pain in her side, but this was quickly dismissed. The woman then was carried to bed, the physician was called, and any men in the room were dismissed. After hours of unsuccessful pushing, the physicians realized something was clearly wrong. A child was certainly within the woman, but it could not come out. In an attempt to save the child's life, the physician had to perform a c section. This had gone successfully and the child was born at 20:46 on the 8th of June, 1695. The first thing her mother had said upon seeing her was, "My God! What did my husband put in me?!" Only a few days after the birth, exactly the 12th of June, the Dauphine had complained of awful pains on her vagina. Only to find gangrene all over her womanhood, she was given no chance of survival. The Emperor, Dauphin, and newborn child were not allowed to visit the woman during her last days of life. She died the following day and was given funeral days afterward. The Dauphin had fallen sick and died only a day after the funeral, leaving their daughter the sole heir of the Empire. Baptism After the recent deaths, it was decided that the child would be baptized as soon as possible. The young girl was carried into the Imperial Chapel in Versailles by the grand almoner and baptized as Anne Marie Emmanuelle Assomption Louise Joanne Henriette Isabelle Élisabeth d'Artois, Princesse de Grandocean. Her godparents were the Monsieur le Prince et Madame la Princesse. Childhood After the death of her parents, she was sent to the Chateau d'Anjou to live with her godparents, Anne Louise d'Anjou (Born Rohan) and Gaston d'Anjou. She was supervised by many young women such as Mademoiselle de Tonerre, de Clermont, de Medicis, and de Rohan. She was given a set of rules, to name few: * The Mademoiselle de Tonerre is to watch Emmanuelle sleep * The Mademoiselle de Rohan is to watch the Madame educate Emmanuelle * The Madame la Princesse is to dress and undress Emmanuelle only * The Duc d'Anjou is to take Emmanuelle on walks or any other active task * The Madame la Princesse may hit Emmanuelle as much as she wishes This caused heavy strain on Anne's mental health and it was noted that she would often crowl in fear when close to any of the Anjou's family and friends. At the age of 11, it was said that she would hide in her chambers and knit. She would not speak, nor move, and would not even eat. This caused the young girl to thin out to an extreme and would remain like this until she reached the age of 13. During dinner, it was said that upon Anjou's arrival, Emmanuelle shrieked like a peacock and fell onto the floor.